Come Back To Me Please
by Yer My Nothing
Summary: Alot can happen in 3 Months. Like Nathan Scott waking up from a coma, not knowing how Haley and him fell back in love. Lucas and Brooke are broken up, but they both secretly love each other. What about Peyton? Well maybe someone will come back for her.
1. Trauma Released

I do not own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill…

She sat down with pen in hand and eyes on paper. Single, Married, or Divorced those were the choices she had on her college application. Haley James Scott loved her husband so much. Unfortunately he was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Ever since Rachel Gatina had driven herself and Cooper Lee off the bridge that is how long he has been lying there.

Haley would walk into that hospital room at least 5 times a day just to hold his hand and pray for him to awake. He had been there for 2 months and doctors were beginning to tell her that if he didn't wake up in a few weeks that they would take him off life-support. She recently discovered something that she couldn't do with out her husband.

"Come on Nate you have to wake up. If not for me then do it for our baby, yeah we are having a baby. That is why I need you so much. I can not do this without you," Haley pleaded with Nathan's limp body.

She felt a soft tear run down her face. She wiped it away and sniffed. _How could this happen to me I havent done anything wrong in my life except a few things like cheat once on a test but I made up on it by tutoring people and of course there was the kiss with Chris but it didn't mean anything…_ Haley thought to herself. Haley's phone began to ring. She took it out of her pocket and walked over to the spare chair and answered it.

"Hello?" Haley whispered trying to be respectful to her husband.

"Hey Hales its Luke I need to talk to you if your not busy I have some good news can you meet me at the River Court." Lucas said over the phone.

"Uh… Give me about half an hour I'm with Nathan right now so…." Haley said feeling bad that she couldn't make it right away.

"Ok. How's he doing?" Lucas asked with concern.

"Still unconscious and the doctors saying that if he doesn't awake in a few weeks they would take him off life-support" Haley said starting to sob.

"I'm so Sorry Hales just get to me when you can ok." Lucas felt bad for his best friend and sister in-law.

"Thanks Luke I will still be there in about half an hour." She said.

"Ok bye." Luke said hanging up the phone.

Haley took her seat back next to Nathan, she took his hand. "Hey babe I have to go meet Lucas for something but I will be back later ok. I love you," Haley said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Haley stood up and grabbed her bag and coat and walked out the door with some more tears flowing down her face. She grabbed a tissue off the nurse's desk and walked out the door while she wiped the tears away again.

Haley drove down the familiar streets of Tree Hill. She looked at the picture of Nathan and her on the dashboard. It was on their wedding day right before they left for the honeymoon that never happened. That was the second happiest day of her life the first was her first wedding to Nathan on the beach with the pretty purple flowers. She felt better thinking of those times with Nathan.

She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered "I love you baby you will make him come back to us I know you will." She knew Nathan wanted kids and would never do what Dan did to Luke. Even though it was different then what happened with Dan she knew he would wake she just knew that.

She turned the radio on and _I'm Ready_ by Jack's Mannequin. Haley loved this song it taught her to be strong and keep pushing to fight for Nathan. Haley pulled up to the River Court and saw Luke sitting on the bleachers. She stepped out of her car and walked over to him.

"Hey Luke what did you need to talk to me about," Haley said as she took a seat next to him.

"Brooke still won't talk to me. I want her back more then anything. Look what I found at the wedding I haven't told anyone except my mom because she was there," he showed her the pregnancy test, "I think its hers." Haley smiled and thought this would be the perfect time to tell him.

"It's not hers," she told him. He looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"It's not hers it was mine, I'm pregnant not Brooke," she said as he took a breath of relief.

"Wait so you're pregnant, Haley I'm so sorry I've been so concerned with Brooke being pregnant that I didn't even think that it could be you. How are taking it." He said becoming concerned of his friend.

"I'm doing well just a little scared," She said.

"Well I guess this is a good time to say congratulations," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks I'm going to go back to the hospital, if you want come stop by later." She said hugging back then starting to stand up.

"Ok I will. I'm sorry that I was too concerned with getting Brooke back and thinking she was pregnant. That I even forgot to talk to you. I love you Hales" he said waving goodbye to his friend.

"I love you too Luke," She said getting into her car and heading back to the hospital.

'


	2. Brotherly Love

She walked into the hospital room once again and sat next to her husband. She took his hand and lifted it to her face and kissed it.

Then she brought it to her stomach and placed it on there for about two minutes. "See that is why you must! Do you hear me Nathan you must wake up!" she pleaded with his limp body.

She heard the door open to the hospital room and she placed his hand back to the bed and turned around to find Lucas standing behind her.

"Hey you came," she said with a smile, "he would be happy to know you came." She stood up. "I have to go find the doctor and talk to him, can you please try talking to him, they say he can hear you."

"Of course I will," he said finally "being able to stay and talk to his brother like Nathan did with him when he was unconscious, Luke hoped that the same miracle would happen to Nathan that happened to him.

"Thanks," Haley said walking out of the room.

She walked down the long hallways of the hospital. When she spotted the doctor she ran up to him and grabbed his sleeve.

He seemed spooked at the light tug of his sleeve. He spun around and looked at the sad eyed girl looking at him with her seemingly hopeless eyes.

"Is there any change?" she asked the doctor.

"There was a slight change in his heart rate but as a good thing. If you noticed we took out his ventilator to see if he could breathe on his own and so far he is doing excellent so we may not have to worry about taking him off life support. But he isn't out of the woods yet." He said with some happiness in his voice. He felt happy for the young woman.

"Thank you so much doctor I don't think you know how much this means to me. I love Nathan so much I don't know what I would do with out him." She said so happy to hear the news that her husband may recover.

All of a sudden Haley heard her name being screamed and Lucas running down the hall towards him. She got nervous thinking something happened, but Lucas seemed happy, very happy. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is great. I got a call from Brooke she wants to meet up later then as soon as I hung up. He said 'Is she seriously taking your sorry ass back'" Haley looked confused "Nathan. Nathan said that he's awake!"

"What! Oh my god he's awake. Luke this is awesome. How is he doing? I have to go see him. Doctor would you please come take a look at him?"

She ran down the hall toward Nathan's room. _Thank you so much I can believe that he is really awake. I've dreamt about this for so long and it has finally happened._

She opened the door to his room and looked in. Right in front of her was her husband sitting up taking a sip of water. She walked in and kissed him at least ten times, but then he did something she didn't expect. He pushed her away.

"What is she doing here?" Nathan said with a very cold voice.

"Nathan what are you talking about," Lucas and Haley said in unison.

CLIFF HANGER!!!! Mwahhh!!! Don't worry I am working on Chapter 3 right now so stay tuned.


	3. Pleading with a Lost Boy

"Nathan what are you talking about?" Lucas and Haley said in unison.

"I'm married to you we have been for two months, ever since the car acci…" Nathan cut her off.

"No we aren't. The last time I saw you was when you decided to go to with Chris Keller."

"No, there was another accident we got back together. I came back. I came back for you. You and I fell back in love. Don't you remember it started with Brooke's Fantasy Boy Draft? I picked you in order to show you that I wanted to give us another shot. We went to the roof of Karen's I wanted to show you my wish for this year and you told me 'no' because it wouldn't come true then you told me that you wanted to write something." Haley said trying to jog his memory.

"I do not want to be lied to Haley don't lie to me. I crashed Cooper's race car and that's why I am here." Nathan said not believing a word she was saying.

"Haley, can you go outside for a few minutes?" Lucas said.   
"Sure." Haley said walking out the door. After she left Lucas spoke.

"Nathan she is telling you the truth she loves you she did come back for you almost eight months ago. The car crash with Cooper's race car was a year and a half ago. Are you telling me you don't remember the last year and a half of your life?" Lucas said praying in his head that his brother remembered Haley.

"I don't remember her coming back Luke. Maybe I do have some sort of amnesia but I can't do anything about it. I can however try and remember my past two years. But that does mean that I have to rebuild her trust because I don't know my past two years." Nathan said with a very sincere look.

"Nathan, she loves you so much. You guys have become the Naley you used to be. Rachel turned the limo into the river and you dove after Cooper and her. You saved their lives. It was at your wedding to Haley." Lucas said pleading with his memory.

"Luke, I told you I would try and remember but I can't promise anything. I want to remember my past two years of my life because all I remember was that I loved Haley so much I could barely live without her when I crashed Cooper's car."

"Ok. Thank you for promising to try." Luke said happy his brother would try.

**I'm Sorry it was so short. But I was in a hurry because I was typing it during study hall and my teacher was very annoying so. I will post after my birthday on Saturday 12/8 because I will be very busy.**


	4. Thoughts of Love

**For this chapter I am doing it as a first person point of view.**

I leant against the door to Nathan's room how could this happen? I thought to myself. Nathan and I were finally back to the we used to be. We were that couple that everyone was like "they will be together 50 years from now."

But one accident could change all of it just because one drunken bitch had to turn the steering wheel to prove a point to her boyfriend. If it weren't for Rachel, Nathan and I would be in London for about another week. Yeah it would have been a long honeymoon but we needed it. I felt the door shake allowing me to stand up straight before it open.

Once the door opened Lucas walked out. "Hey how's he doing?" I asked. "Well he definitely isn't faking. But he is willing to try and regain his memory even if it means having to build your relationship again. Okay?" he told me. "Yeah Ill do what ever it takes to get my husband back." I smiled at the fact Nathan wanted to try. "Well you better find a way to tell him the big news." He said with a smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Luke?" I asked hugging him, I felt him hug back. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to here a few more times." He smiled and looked at me. "Hey I have to go but Ill check up later. Okay?" "Okay. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott." "Hey how many times have I told you not to call me that? It's okay this time. I love you too Hails."

I watched him as he walked down the hall and turned left. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned around and lightly knocked on the door. I heard a low 'come in' so I opened the door. Nathan was sitting on his bed flipping through a Sports Illustrated issue. "Dan's been bring those in for you. He thought you might want them when you woke up. Figured you'd want to know what was on in the sports world." I tried to make conversation. He smiled the smile I fell in love with.

"That was ummm… nice of him." He let out a light chuckle. "I know this is weird but I came back about a year ago. Touring was nothing without you. Sure 100's of people in the crowd but that's what made it so lonely. 100's and 100's of people yet lonely because the only person I needed wasn't there. I came back. You wanted a divorce and I wanted to revive our love. Nathan I love you more than anything in the world." I said with tears in my eyes. "And if you want I can tell you about your past year."

"Well I don't know I mean I'm gonna be pretty busy sitting around in this hospital bed for the next week or so. I think my schedule is packed." Nathan said. That hurt I want to try and get his memory back and he has other plans already. "Oh. Then I guess Ill come back another time." I said standing up getting ready to leave. "Haley, I was kidding. I have so much free time on my hands. Please I'd like to hear about it." My heart jumped through throat. YES!

Hey if you guys want more let me know… [[ Oh and I apologize with deep regret for not being able to post for more than a month… but I will try and make it up for you.


	5. Author's Note

Hi Guys I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I've been majorly swamped. I just moved started a new school. So I'm kinda in the process of finishing unpacking.

Im actually writing a new chapter as we speak… 


	6. A Little Surprise for Nathan Scott

Haley sat down next to Nathan

Haley sat down next to Nathan. Happy as ever that he would let her back in again. She looked at him and smiled. "I forgot how pretty your smile was," Nathan said being serious and funny at the same time.

Haley blushed and looked at him, "That wasn't very funny," she said. "Yeah well I just thought it was at the time," he said, "so how has my life been since I last remembered?" Haley began to speak, "Its been happy. You've gotten your mom back, your dad is in jail, your brother is back with Brooke and everyone is happy again."

She felt a small knot in her stomach begin to form. It was uncomfortable for Haley to look her husband in the eyes and know that he has no idea about their new history; all he knows about is the old bad history.

"So how are you, I mean since I have no idea what has been going on and stuff," Nathan said trying to be considerate of her. "I'm good. Yeah I'm hurting at the fact that you don't remember me but I think you will end up remembering me. I have to tell you something but I don't want you to over react because you are just getting out of a coma. Okay?" she said scared about what she was about to tell the husband who doesn't remember her.

Nathan nodded in approval to her. "Well before our wedding we had the best night ever. It was like it was only us in the whole world and nobody could interrupt us. That was the most amazing night of my life. It made me happy just to know that, that night would be the night we would remember forever. Now we have something to remember it by." She said

Nathan looked confused "I don't understand."

"We made the best love in the whole world that night." She said to him

Nathan laughed a little "I got that point I'm just a little confused about the whole we have something to remember that night by thing." He said to her not trying to sound rude.

"Nathan. I'm pregnant." Haley said. Haley felt a huge amount of relief fall off her shoulders once she told him.

"Wait what?" Nathan said totally confused.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have baby." She said

"Haley I understand what pregnant means but how long ago was our wedding?"

"It was exactly 3 months ago yesterday." She said.

"So that would make you about 3 months pregnant?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if that's not the news you wanted to hear."

"No that's fantastic. From what I hear we are madly in love and that can only make it better" he said with an actual real feeling of happiness.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to deal with this until you remember that's fine." Haley said

"No Haley if its our baby then its OUR baby, I can already tell from your attitude that you love me more than anything and all I can say is that I never stopped loving you even while we were apart. I kept newspaper clippings of everyone of your articles." He said.

"I know about the newspaper clippings you showed them to me the night of the power outage." She said.

"Haley I love you. And always have and always will. Always and Forever?"

"Always and forever." Haley said with complete happiness for the first time in 3 months.

"Now how about you come join me on this bed and we can talk?" he said scooting over so she could also lay down and he patted the spot next to him. She stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down beside him. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and kissed her smooth, soft lips for the first time in 3 months. That was one of Haley's happiest days of her life.

Reviews…

Thank you for being very patient with me. I will try and post more soon.


	7. Stuttering

**First Person Point of View.**

We layed their talking for a few hours. We both seemed disappointed when the nurse came in to tell her that visiting hours were over. We both sat up as she began to get up. She looked at me and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

I smiled at her and replied, "I'll be waiting." I watched her walk out the door and turn into the hallway. I slowly layed back down, thinking about what has happened today.

I turned on the television and began to flip through the channels, I got to a news channel and there was a story about the Ravens. "Tree Hill Ravens have one yet another game, they've got a few more games before hitting the play-offs but coach Whitey Durham has got some high hopes for the coming play-offs. This will be the last chance for some of Tree Hill's best players, let's see if they can win a state championship this year. This is John Lasaraso from Tree Hill News."

I sat there remembering playing with all the guys that I considered brothers and one that was an actual brother. I sat up, slid my feet over the edge of the bed, and stood up. I walked out of my room, and up to the nurses' station. I looked at the name tag that the nurse sitting there was wearing. The name tag read, "Anna Fritz."

She looked up at me and with a soft voice asked, "Can I help you?" I knew what I wanted to ask her but for some reason I just couldn't speak, "Mr. Scott, is something wrong."

I began to speak it took a minute but I had it now, "No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know if I could speak to my doctor about when I can leave and other things like that."

"Well your doctor went home for the night, but he should be back in around 8 tomorrow morning, Ill make sure that you are the first one he sees when he gets in okay?" She said smoothly with no pauses.

"Okay, thank you." I turned around and walked back into my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I just sat there staring blankly at the wall. _This room was very dull, maybe if they had Peyton come in here and design it, it would be better._

I put my legs back onto the bed, and just layed there staring at the ceiling. _What else was there to do? _I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being awoken to the voices of people outside my door. It sounded like Haley and the doctor.

"How is Nathan doing? Honestly, I don't want that whole 'he'll be fine' bullcrap." Haley was saying to the doctor.

"He's making excellent progress, I know that you were scared that he wouldn't make it, but he has, he seems like the type of guy to fight for something." The doctor said calmly to a panicky Haley.

The door slowly opened, I turned my head so that they wouldn't realize that I was listening. "Mr. Scott?" I slowly turned my head so that I was looking at the doctor and Haley standing behind him. "I'm Dr. Hall; the nurse said that you had some questions for me."

"Yes. I wanna know when I can go home, and if I'll be able to play in basketball for the playoffs, I know it's a little soon worrying about basketball but it's important to me. Almost as much as Haley is to me." I said smiling slightly at Haley standing behind the doctor she returned the smile.

"Well, I think that we will start you off slow. You were in a coma for 3 months, first you have to worry about getting your walking down again before you start running full courts. But you can probably go home in about a day or two. Then you can start going back to school in about a week. Just take it easy, we don't want you to relapse. When you go back to school, I just want you to ease back into it. The first few days just go for about a half a day. Then slowly start moving into a full day again," the doctor said turning towards Haley, "You are going to have to help him, get back into the program. It's going to be a difficult path, but from what I've seen Nathan; you have a lot of people who love you. I think you will be just fine. I will leave you guys to talk."

"Thank you, doctor." I said, as the doctor turned around to walk out the door.

"It's my job." He said as he closed the door quietly.

"You're coming home!" Haley said excitedly. She walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back and finally since yesterday, I felt that life was going to be great.

"So what if I told you, that we might have a welcome home party waiting for you?" Haley asked me.

"Well, I think that sounds like a great idea, I've only seen you, Luke, and my mom." I told her.

"You haven't seen your dad? I've seen him here a few times since you woke up." She said looking deep into my eyes.

"Well he never came in, I'll give him a call later, maybe he'll tell me why he didn't come in," I said leaning to kiss her lips. We fell onto my hospital bed and once again just laid there.


	8. Party Planner?

**Haley.**

I walked out of Nathan's room about an hour after the doctor gave us the news. I had to run some errands, to get ready for Nathan's homecoming. I stopped at the grocery store, to pick up Nathan's favorite foods.

I then went over to Lucas' because I needed his help with the party. I walked in the door and found him sitting on his bed on his laptop. That's all I ever see him doing these days, he is always typing away. He looked up as he saw me.

"Hey," he said looking surprised.

"Want to do me a favor?" I asked him, I knew no matter what I'd ask he would say yes. He nodded. "Can you and Brooke plan a party, for Nathan? He's able to come home in like two days."

"I don't have a problem, but I'm not so sure what Brooke will say. She is still a bit iffy about the kiss Peyton and I had. I miss her. I wish we could mend it. But if you talk to her, I'll help."

"Luke, you are the best, you know that?" I said as I hugged him and began to walk out the door.

"Actually, I did know that," he said as I closed the door. I walked to the car laughing at what he had said.

I drove to Brooke's which unfortunately also meant that I was driving to Rachel's. I when I got there, I walked up the steps, praying that Brooke answered and not Rachel. I rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and just my luck, it was Rachel, "Hi Haley, what can I do for you?"

"You can get Brooke, and that's all." I said trying not to get pissed.

"Brooke! A short chick, with a tiny head is here," Rachel yelled up the stairs then turned and walked away.

About 30 seconds later Brooke appeared at the door, "Sorry Haley, she's a bitch, what's up?" She asked.

"I need your help with a party," I told her.

"Oh sounds like fun, who's it for?"

"Nathan. He's coming home in two days."

"Wow, I didn't realize that he was even awake, nobody tells me anything these days. That's great Hales, I'd love to. Who is coming?" she asked me.

"Well all our friends, Karen, and Deb. Uhm, and Luke is helping." I said trying not to make it a big deal.

"Wait, what? Lucas and I aren't on the best terms, Haley you can't do this."

"Brooke, he's my best friend and you're my best friend. Can you please just deal with him, I need Nathan to feel happy. And Luke misses you."

"I miss him too, but that doesn't change the fact that he kissed Peyton, again!"

"I know Brooke, Peyton was dying in the library it didn't mean anything to Lucas, he loves you. And if I recall you've done some really mean stuff to him. Example A: Chris Keller?"

"Ugh, fine. But you seriously have to stop putting that against me, you kissed him too."

"Thanks Brooke, it would be great if you could talk to Luke too, he really misses you."

"I'll try Haley, but no promises."

"That's all I want." I hugged her goodbye and turned around and started walking to the car. I turned around and looked at her "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"Don't invite her" I said pointing to the window that Rachel was watching us from.

"Okay, but if she threatens to kick me out, I am inviting her."

"Fine, that's the only way she gets invited. I have to go back to the hospital." I said as I walked to my car.

I drove back to the hospital. When I got there Nathan was sleeping so I decided I would go back to the apartment. I was doing a lot of driving but I didn't really care, I was glad that Nathan was safe, and that we were actually surviving the nightmare that was a constant in our lives till now.

When I turned on the car, I turned on the radio and "1,2,3,4" was playing by the Plain White T's.

I began to sing along. "There's only ONE thing TWO do THREE words FOUR you, I love you." I continued to sing it until it ended. There were two or three other songs that played, but none seemed to excite me. When I got to the apartment, there was a message waiting on the answering machine.

"Haley, the nurse said you came in while I was sleeping. Just give me a call. I love you. Bye." I smiled when I heard Nathan's voice.

I picked up the phone and called the hospital. They connected me to Nathan's room. He answered "Hello?"

"Hi, I just got home. Did you need anything?"

"Yeah, I needed to hear your voice."

I blushed, "Well, then you are hearing my voice, anything else?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you. What are you doing?"

"I was about to go take a nap, I'm exhausted."

"Oh, well then I'll let you go. Call me when you wake up."

"Okay, bye Nathan I love you."

"I love you too, Hales"

I hung up the phone and walked toward the bedroom. I went into the closet and pulled out a pair of Nathan's sweat pants and one of his sweatshirts. I made myself comfortable on my side of the bed, allowing his side to become his again. I had been sleeping on that side to feel close to him. But it was now his side again, because he was coming home in two days. I fell asleep thinking of how great it would be once he got home.


End file.
